


The Courtesan

by Betz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other, Pity Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Rimming, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, implied Animagus-beastiality, polyjuice gender swapping, pretend non-con, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betz/pseuds/Betz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny likes sex, so much so, she decides to work as a courtesan.  Why not get paid for something you love to do, her business partners and pimps, Fred and George, would say.  Take a peek at some of the clients who come to visit a witch who embraces her sexuality.  Ah hell, this is just a fic to write Ginny doing any many various kinky sexual acts as possible crammed into a PWP, with snippets of conversation thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic ends on a somber, but hopeful note. Sorry, alisanne, if I went too far, above and beyond your prompt of just a classic gangbang, but I really enjoy writing about sexually empowered Ginny getting her kink on. Deepest thanks to Error-4017 for betaing this fic for me. 
> 
> **Artwork now posted, embedded in fic.**  
>  Artist: Ryusoko  
> DeviantArt page: http://ryusoko.deviantart.com/art/GinnyWeasley-Commision-594581825  
> Commissioned by: Betz  
> Link to artwork posted on HP_Kinkfest's Live Journal page: http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/179654.html

As much as Ginny had nothing against Muggle-borns, Dean had some pretty fucked-up sexist opinions that just were incompatible with wizarding society in general. Firstly, Dean did not think that girls could be as good as boys where sports were concerned. When Ginny asked Hermione about this particularly odd Muggle attitude about females playing sports, the Muggle-born witch was rather ashamed to admit that in Great Britain, professional sports were often dominated by men, most notably in the three most popular sports: football, cricket and rugby. If women played in sports at all, it was for such games as tennis and synchronized swimming. And in no instances, that she could recall off the top of her head, could Hermione think of one professional Muggle sport in which teams had mixed genders. Plus, women who were good at sports were not considered especially lady-like in Muggle society and were often jokingly portrayed as unfeminine lesbians. So Ginny's skill out on the Quidditch pitch was often to a threat to Dean's masculinity, based on his personal cultural biases.

The other area in which Ginny and Dean clashed culturally was that Dean was raised to think that women who embraced their sexuality were slags; however, if you didn't enjoy snogging and other sexual activities, then you were a prude or frigid. The silly Madonna/Whore complex was yet another mystifying Muggle cultural norm Ginny could not comprehend.

It was often in these arenas that the two fought. Many times, Dean had asked Ginny to quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not liking the idea of having a girlfriend who was better at sports than himself. The other sticking point was that Ginny was much more knowledgeable and well-read regarding sex, especially having had Fred and George, as well as Charlie and Bill, to give her useful and honest tips from a wizard's perspective. So when it came around to experimenting, Ginny often knew what to do, which only made Dean more uncomfortable, having yet another silly Muggle notion that boys were always supposed to know more and be more experienced. However, if Ginny was uncomfortable with doing something she felt she was not ready for, she was made to feel the villain for putting the brakes on their physical intimacy, especially since she did not feel comfortable letting Dean take her virginity.

Finally tired of being made to feel bad for no good reason, Ginny saw the light and broke it off with Dean. If anything, this cleared the way for her and Harry to be together since it seemed Harry had finally noticed Ginny was a girl and was taking an interest.

Unfortunately, with taking off to find the Horcruxes, Harry called it off to spare Ginny the anguish of pining away for him. Harry had the sense to know he might die, and therefore set her free. 

During Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, she began exploring her own sexuality with other wizards who didn't have issues like masculine insecurities or a mad man trying to kill him.

For a first lover, Ginny found Neville was surprisingly tender and talented. He understood more than most on how life could be brief and that you had to live life to its fullest, as who knew what the next day would bring. They kept it casual, neither wanting to complicate their year with a relationship, especially as Neville was busy protecting younger students from the Death Eater teachers' wrath. Instead, they brought solace to each other in brief intimate moments together, their time in each other’s company a release from the worries of war and the constant fog of death that permeated the world around them. 

Now having lost her virginity, Ginny began taking other wizards to her bed, or more technically correct: a broom closet, the Astronomy Tower, the Quidditch locker rooms, and unoccupied corners in the Room of Requirement. Ginny's reputation as a skilled lover began to spread quietly to the point where Colin Creevey asked her to sleep with him. He said he had a feeling he wasn't going to live to see the end of the war, and that he didn't want to die a virgin. And if he was going to have sex, he would like it to be with the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts.

Ginny was flattered and made Colin feel as if he was the only wizard in the world that night. Sadly, Colin Creevey's hunch was correct and he did not live to see the end of the war. Ginny was glad she was able to fulfill his last wish and experience the joy of being with a woman.

After the war, Ginny and Harry reunited; unfortunately, the damage was done. Between years of being raised in a home devoid of any warmth or love, and years of living in fear that someone was always out to get him, including betrayal of people who were not as they appeared to be, Harry had major psychological issues. Harry viewing Snape's memory confronting the Headmaster that he was treating Harry like a pig to be brought to slaughter did a major mind-fuck on the young wizard. Harry trusted Dumbledore the most to keep him safe, and that singular memory psychologically damaged Harry in ways that affected his ability to trust, not only in himself, but in others. Between trust issues and paranoia that did not abate after the end of the war, there was only so much Ginny could do.

She loved Harry and tried to heal him as best she could, but in the end, Harry and she could not have a healthy relationship. They parted as friends, despite everyone being certain they would marry someday, and much to the distress of Molly who had a grand wedding planned for the pair since the first day Harry had visited the Burrow, years ago.

It was after Ginny had played Quidditch professionally, and began contemplating what she would do after she had finished her career, that life took a strange turn. Immediately after announcing her retirement from professional Quidditch, Fred and George helped Ginny set up in her newest business venture.

Ginny Weasley became a courtesan. 

Between Ginny's growing reputation for being a dynamite lover and her ability to make every wizard in her bed her feel as if he was king of the world, and sometimes help those with emotional issues deal with them (with the exception of Harry who needed professional help), she had found her niche. Besides, Ginny loved sex, and what was better than to do something she loved, and for money, as Fred and George told her when they proposed that she go into business for herself. The twins, who were the business geniuses, acted as Ginny's pimps – booking clients, with her agreement of course. She could refuse any wizard who sought her company. 

Of course, prostitution in the wizarding world was technically illegal, but companionship that was compensated for monetarily was not. Not every client that visited Ginny wanted sex.

The Weasley twins rented out a top floor flat with its own private staircase entrance. It had a beautiful view of the London skyline while located along a side street close to the heart of Diagon Alley, and outfitted it to suit Ginny's needs with a great deal of spells and charm-work to make it suitable for the wide variety of Ginny's clientele and the multitude of tastes that walked through her door. It didn't take long for word to spread that the witch who once shagged Harry Potter was welcoming anyone into her bed, if the price was right. It wasn't exactly the truth as Ginny could refuse anyone she wished, and she had had many lovers after Harry, but for the fact that the Chosen One who defeated You-Know-Who once slung his wand in her holster, every wizard wanted to tap that arse, as the saying went.

Ginny had many regulars who visited her, sometimes as infrequently as a couple times a year, or as often as once a week. There were some who came for a once in a lifetime experience, such as a proper stag night farewell to bachelorhood, while others needed a comforting and soft shoulder in which to seek some solace.

~o0O0o~

Curled up with a book in a reading niche framed with a large stained glass window in a quiet corner of the library, Ginny sat. She was aglow with the kaleidoscope of sunlight streaming in, coloring her hair, skin and clothes with a palate of rich hues.

With a heavy sigh, she closed her book and set it down. Peeking out briefly from her nook to make sure no one else was around, Ginny then closed her eyes and began to stroke her breasts through her gray jumper. A small sigh of satisfaction drifted from her lips before she drew her other hand up under her gray pleated skirt and finally slipped into her knickers. Fingering herself leisurely, she closed her eyes and reclined her head back against the ancient gray stone walls.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a book hitting the ground nearby. Yanking her hand out of her knickers, Ginny rose from her semi-private alcove with her wand at the ready.

“Who's there?” she called out as she approached the bookcase from where she thought she had heard the sound.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” 

Before Ginny could react to being disarmed, ropes shot out from a darkened corner, fastening her spread-eagle to the nearest bookcase.

“Who's there? Let me go!” Ginny demanded of her unknown attacker as she struggled against the bindings.

Suddenly, an older gentleman in his fifties, dressed in professorial robes of dark aubergine, emerged from the shadows.

“Professor Gordon?” Ginny gasped in surprise.

The tall, trim wizard gave a throaty chuckle in reply to the witch's look of shock.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Ginny demanded once more.

“Now why would I want to do something like that?” he replied with great amusement, twirling his wand in his hand.

“Because if you don't, I'll scream.” Ginny knew he could cast a Silencing Charm at any moment, so she made the best of it and began screaming as loudly as she could. “Help! HELP ME! HEEEEEEELP!”

The wizard merely chuckled. “Scream all you want. We're the only ones here. I 'encouraged' all the other students to leave with a few spells, and promised the librarian I would lock up for her, having to stay behind for a bit of...” He paused and let his eyes rake over Ginny's voluptuous form still struggling against her bindings before finishing, “... Some personal research I've been longing to do.”

Ginny snarled in disgust, “You fucking pervert!”

“Tut, tut. Such language, and directed at one of your professors. I might have to deduct House points.” He gave Ginny a smile which told her that he knew he was in control as she gasped in shock to his threat. “As a matter of fact, I should deduct House points for unseemly behavior in the library. I saw you playing with yourself just now.”

“No! That's not fair!” Ginny protested, her cheeks flushed red.

“Oh, entirely,” the wizard insisted as he casually sauntered over to stand in front of Ginny, face to face. “Teasing a member of the staff with such lascivious behavior? How could one control oneself when presented with such an enticing tableau of you fingering yourself.”

The wizard slowly reached his hand under Ginny's skirt and placed the palm of his hand against her knickers, cupping her mons and vulva. “Ah, already damp!” he noted.

“Please,” Ginny whined plaintively. “Please, don't do this.” She squirmed against his possessive hand, pressed firmly between her thighs

“Oh, but I must. Given that I should deduct at least fifty House points for your public fingering, teasing and vulgarities, I see that there is only one solution for you to avoid letting your House down.”

“And what's that?” Ginny asked warily, the tone of her voice making it obvious that she already had an inkling of what he had in mind.

“Let's just see where inspiration takes us. Maybe you can earn those House points back with some extra-curricular work,” he growled as his hand slipped into Ginny's knickers and he began fingering her.

Ginny closed her eyes and turned her face away, grimacing and whimpering in protest.

“Oh, but you're very wet,” he purred, sliding his finger between the folds of her labia and stroking her clit, which made Ginny gasp with a sharp intake of breath. “That's it. You like it.”

Ginny shook her head back and forth. “No, let me go you lecherous old wanker!” She let another whimper from the back of her throat escape when he picked up the pace with his hand and stroked her clit faster.

“The more you fight, the more points you’ll have to earn back the hard way.” The wizard grabbed her jaw with his one free hand and forced her face to turn towards his. “Look at me. Look at me before I deduct more points,” he warned her.

Ginny opened her eyes, her expression fierce with defiance. 

“Tell me, how does this feel?” he asked as she slipped two fingers into Ginny.

Moaning, she shut her eyes and rolled her head back.

“Tell me!” he demanded.

“It... feels...” Ginny could not stop the rocking of her hips in time to his hand, rolling and grinding against his movements. “... Really good,” she reluctantly confessed.

“See? What that so hard?” Letting go of her jaw, his hand went to unfasten his fly. “You know what else is real hard though?”

Ginny gave a pleading sob upon realization of what he planned to do. “Please, not that! No, I'm still a virgin. I was saving myself, please!” she begged.

“A virgin? I didn't think there were any virgin witches older than fifteen left here at Hogwarts. How lucky for me to find the last one.” 

With a muttered spell, Ginny’s knickers were gone. With her skirt shoved up, she could feel the tip of his cock pressing between her lips until he found the right spot.

“Oh, your cherry,” he chuckled throatily as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, “I'll be sure to prize this rare jewel that I snatch from your body.”

With one swift stroke, the older wizard plunged into Ginny deeply, making her scream at the top of her lungs.

“So fucking tight!” he exclaimed as he began ramming himself into her.

“No! No! No!” Ginny chanted over and over again until they morphed into a constant pitiful moan.

The wizard took his wand, removing Ginny's jumper and unbuttoning her blouse, yanking her tie loose. “There! Such magnificent tits!” he exclaimed with glee, pulling one breast free from the cup of her brassiere.

With his head bent down, as he continued fucking Ginny with abandon, he clamped down with his mouth and started sucking greedily on her nipple.

“Yes,” Ginny softly whispered.

“What was that?” 

“Yes,” Ginny said a little louder as he pulled her other breast free of its cup, both breasts spilling over the white satin and lace.

The wizard went back to sucking and playing with Ginny's nipples with both hands, given she was held up and apart, spread-eagle from her bindings as he continued to plow into her.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” Ginny moaned louder. 

Pulling his face up from her breasts, he looked her directly in the eye and asked, “Enjoying this now are we?”

“Yes, Professor. It feels so good,” she moaned sweetly. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please keep fucking me, Professor,” she begged, her eyes rolling up in her head as if lost in delirium.

He smiled at her before kissing her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her fiercely. Ginny kissed back, groaning in time with each thrust of his cock into her.

With a feral glint in his eye as he slowed his strokes, he asked, “Have you ever sucked cock before, my little virgin?” Ginny shook her head. “Then it's time for more lessons.”

Before he unbound her, he asked, “If I let you free, will you run away or stick around so I can fuck that beautiful cunt of yours some more?”

“I'll stay, I promise,” Ginny assured him, her face writ with lust.

He freed Ginny from her bindings, but as soon as she was free, he put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her down onto her knees.

“Oh, my God!” Ginny said, finally getting a good look at his manhood, still fully erect. “Professor Gordon, you're hung like a fucking centaur!”

Indeed, the wizard was very well endowed.

“Do you need me to instruct you or shall I let you use this for exploratory study time?” he asked.

“I'll do my best, Professor,” Ginny assured him, looking up at him through her lashes innocently before taking his cock with both hands. As she stroked him, she opened her mouth wide and began to suck and lick his head.

As Ginny did her best, he proclaimed, “Oh, such an apt student. What a fucking prodigy!” 

While Ginny had half his length down her throat, he said, “Stop. I've got to stop now or I'll cum. There's more I need to do first.”

After removing himself from Ginny's mouth, he patted one of the study desks and instructed Ginny to sit on the edge of the table while he pulled up a chair. “I've never had a ginger before. I wonder if it’s as spicy as some tell me it is.”

The wizard bent over in his chair and began to eat Ginny out with much enthusiastic gusto. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed with pleasure, encouraging him onward until she felt her body seize and shudder with an orgasm.

As soon as she came down off of her high, he pulled her up and flipped her over onto her stomach, her legs hanging over the edge of the desk. “And now for the second and final cherry to pop,” the wizard announced. 

He placed the tip of his wand just inside Ginny's anus and exclaimed, “ _Lubricus!_ ”

After removing his wand, he asked, “Ready my glorious ginger piece of ass?”

Ginny nodded. “Yes, take my other cherry, Professor!” she begged him sweetly, arching her back in invitation.

The wizard pressed the tip of his cock against her anus and slowly pressed onward. He withdrew and pressed a little more. Finally, when he slipped his head into her and past the tight ring of her sphincter, both groaned aloud with pleasure.

He began pumping away, going a little deeper until his balls were rocking back and forth, slapping up against Ginny's labia as he thrust himself fully into her, to the hilt.

Ginny could tell that he was close, so she tightened her sphincter around his cock with a succession of quick pulses, knowing it would make him orgasm like gangbusters.

The wizard came with a hoarse cry, pistoning quickly into her as his balls seized up and his cock twitched with each spurt into Ginny's arse.

Exhausted, he fell forward and lay atop of Ginny, sweating and gasping for breath, his huge cock still inside her.

With a sigh of exhausted gratitude, he said, “Two hundred points to Gryffinpuff.”

Ginny couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and said, “It's Gryffindor, not Gryffinpuff.”

With her still giggling, his cock slipped out of her arse.

Hauling himself up and off of Ginny, he said with some amusement, “I am so sorry.”

Ginny lifted herself up off the table and smoothed down her skirt, though she didn't bother to close her blouse. “What matters, Vice President Gordon, is that I fulfilled your English boarding school fantasy?”

Cupping her cheek with his hand, he said dreamily, “More so that I ever could have imagined. You, my dear, were perfect. Though I do have one last thing I would like to do,” he reminded her.

“Ah, yes. Would you like to do that here or in the comfort of a bed?” 

“Bed please, but keep the school-girl outfit on,” the Vice President of the United States Department of Magic requested.

“Certainly.”

Ginny swished her wand and the whole room transformed back into her boudoir, a large and very comfortable four-poster bed hung with curtains at the center of it. 

When the twins outfitted Ginny's “work space”, they employed many of the same charms as were used to create the Room of Requirement.

Ginny reclined back on her bed, legs spread wide, her gray woolen skirt hitched up to her waist, while the Vice President crawled onto the bed and stuck his face between her thighs to leisurely lap up the mixed carnal leavings from their coupling.

“You really are hung like a centaur, Mr. Vice President,” Ginny noted with admiration. “Rarely have I had the pleasure of such a wizard or Muggle as large as you.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed with appreciation as he enjoyed lapping up their mixed juices oozing out of her vagina and anus, “please, call me Blake. And I'm surprised you didn't know, I'm a registered Animagus: a horse.”

“Well, that certainly makes sense, given how you're hung like one. I do know you used to teach at the academy in Salem. Did you ever approach any of your students there? Not accusing you or anything; I was merely told you wanted to fulfill a long time fantasy of yours, so I was just wondering.”

“No, such fraternization between faculty/staff and students is prohibited. And besides, any witch who did not want such advances could have easily poisoned or hexed a wizard who forced himself on her as such. With my ambitions in politics, I had to keep my reputation spotless. Given my current career, I could not trust any of the... escorts in America to keep quiet about me fulfilling a non-consensual sexual fantasy,” Blake sighed with regret, feasting casually in between sentences. “They would sell me out to some news outlet faster than you can say 'sex scandal’. But when I heard reports back from colleagues you've entertained about your talents and discretion, I swore the next time I came to Great Britain I would visit you.”

“And what brings you to our green and pleasant land this time, Blake? Not just to fulfill a fantasy of yours?” Ginny asked teasingly.

“No, I'm here on diplomatic business, negotiating commerce and trade treaties with your British Ministry. I wish I could cancel all my meetings and have you help me fulfill more fantasies of mine for which I have been unable to find a willing partner.” 

Blake shoved his face back down and began working on Ginny's clit with his tongue, making Ginny mewl with delight, thankful he was talented enough for her not to act. Hell, none of it she had to act for with Blake, except when she pretended to refuse his advances. The Vice President was a fabulous fuck (she was especially grateful he used that lubrication spell before fucking her in the arse – she hated it when clients went in her arse dry) and Ginny wouldn't mind having him back again, while serving some other interests as well.

“Well, how long are you planning on staying here, and when are your meetings?” she asked innocently.

Pausing for a moment, he lifted his head up for a moment and answered, “I have my negotiations starting tomorrow, going for two days, then I leave on the third. God, you have such a tasty pussy, my lovely ginger,” he said with relish before diving back in. 

“Well, can you stay longer? I know a few people in the Ministry, I'm sure we could get your meeting shoved back a day or two. And I'm certain I can reschedule my calendar to fit yours since you're here for a short time. What was this other fantasy you have in mind?” she prompted him, stroking his hair as he continued to feast upon her.

Blake lifted his face up and gave Ginny an eagerly lecherous smile. He crawled up between her legs and started nudging the tip of his cock, which was erect once more, between her labia, seeking entrance to her delights again.

Ginny spread her thighs as Blake slid in. As he rocked back and forth slowly, they continued their conversation.

“What other fantasy? I don't know if you're up for it.” He smiled down at her with a hint of a challenge in his tone.

“You can find I'm very accommodating. It doesn't hurt to ask,” she countered, wrapping her leg around his hip and flipping Blake over onto his back, continuing to rock back and forth, riding him leisurely.

He groaned throatily and reached his hands up to begin playing with her breasts, which she enjoyed with a smile filled with delight when he flicked her nipples with his thumbs.

“As I mentioned before, I am an Animagus,” he began, but was cut off when Ginny finished for him.

“– And you want to shag me while in your horse form? Given how naturally large you are, it isn't that much more of a... stretch,” she joked, jerking her hips forward playfully as she delivered the punchline, letting him sink deeply into her.

Blake gave a chuckle at her obvious pun and craned his neck forward. “God, you’ve got such a great rack,” he said with great admiration before sucking on her nipples once more.

“And you have a magnificent cock.” She swiveled her hips around before going back to a slow riding motion. “So just mount me as a horse? Nothing more than that?”

“Isn't that plenty? I'd be thrilled just to do that!” he confessed. “I'd be eternally grateful to finally find a witch who wasn't so repulsed by the idea that I'd have to perform an _Obliviate_ to make her forget I even asked in the first place.”

“How about, since you also enjoy the forbidden fruits of fantasy non-consensual sex, we make it something a bit more,” she suggested, feeling Blake become even harder as she smiled wantonly down at him.

“Oh, baby, what did you have in mind,” he asked eagerly, before directing Ginny to turn around. After removing himself from her, he then placed his wand back in her arse and lubed her up once more before sinking back in her other entrance. 

Ginny rode him faster. Panting, she explained, “Zeus is known to have transformed into many different animals and forms to rape various women and Greek goddesses: a swan, a white bull, a satyr. I can transform this room in a Greek sylvan meadow, and as a horse, you can entice me, then rape me in your horse form, then as Zeus too, if you want.”

Blake moaned aloud, “Oh, fucking hell. Darlin', you are kinky as fuck, and I love that. With the same safe word we had for today?”

“Sure, 'Butterbeer' is not something a Grecian woman and Greek god would shout out in the heat of passion.” Ginny was riding his cock harder, sensing he was close again.

“You know, horses only copulate for about a minute before cumming. I'll last much longer, like a human,” he warned her.

“Having you ram that gorgeous horse-sized cock into me? I hope you do last longer. I can't wait! I want to orgasm from just the thought of it,” Ginny said truthfully. She reached down and began to rub her clit.

Ginny started to peak again and cried out, which made Blake cum again.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned.

As they lay there catching their breath next to one another, Ginny asked, “Do you know how many extra days you would like to stay here and fulfill your wish list before beginning negotiations?”

“I'd like at least two more full days with you, and your divine honeypot.”

Rolling over to cuddle up next to him, she began licking the edge of his ear, whispering seductively, “How about we begin some of the negotiations right here? I'll clear my calendar and you can stay here for the next sixty hours straight. And we'll forfeit all fees accrued and what I was going to charge you for more services. We can do anything and everything you want.”

Being a politician, Blake Gordon knew there was no such thing as a free lunch and he was already at the bargaining table. “Everything and anything? Have you got Polyjuice Potion too?”

“Of course. Who would you like me to be?” she asked sweetly, her hand stroking his chest hair, her lips nipping at the sinews of his neck.

“I'm not gay, and would never ask a real boy, but knowing it was you, a witch underneath... I was wondering, if you could change into one of those smooth chested, young British boys? Blond hair, lithe and lean?” he asked a bit uncertainly, his eyes flicking nervously to her.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she cocked a brow and said questioningly, “A bit of boy buggery? Hell, I've transformed into wizards before, and fucked and been fucked while aged from 'just legal' to 'mature,' I've even been in the middle of a daisy chain. I've been Polyjuiced into a wizard with happily married straight wizards who want just a bit of a thrill to try it once, but unwilling to do it with a real man. Nothing wrong with that.”

Looking up at her with a crooked smile, Blake noted, “I know you're time is valuable. Why clear your calendar just for me? What are you getting out of this, other than the sheer joy of my cock for the next two and a half days?”

“Ah, the astute politician as ever. But as they say in politics, it's all about horse trading, or should I say horse fucking, and horse cock sucking. I'm sure my hospitably can help you reconsider some of the tariffs your government imposes on many of our British goods we export to the United States.” 

“Besides what you've put on the table so far for these negotiations, what else might you do to sweeten the deal?” he countered.

Ginny reached across to her bedside table and pulled out one particular vial from the drawer. She swallowed the potion while settling herself down between Blake's legs. As she smiled back, her tongue began to grow longer and thicker until it was a little over two inches thick and almost a foot long. Hitching his knees up over her shoulders, she did not hear an ounce of protest when her tongue licked Blake's arse, the tip of her tongue gently probing his entrance. She began to slide her tongue up into him as her hand began stroking his cock and he sighed rapturously, “Sweet fucking Jesus on a pogo stick. Looks like I'm a sucker for British diplomacy.” 

 

After giving Blake a lingering kiss goodbye, she said sweetly, “Come visit me next time you want to negotiate.”

Blake groaned and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. The Vice President's security team had to use a _Mobilicorupus_ spell to move him downstairs from Ginny's “offices” before taking him to meet with the Minister of Magic. 

There was nothing left to negotiate. The trade deal had been drawn up according to everything Ginny was able to get the Vice President to agree to during his nearly three-day stay in her bed. When Blake Gordon showed up at the Ministry of Magic, he merely looked over the agreement, noting it was just as he promised, practically letting Ginny set all the terms, and all in Britain's favor. He barely had the energy to sign his own name, stand upright and shake Kingsley Shacklebolt's hand for a photograph taken by the _Daily Prophet_ photographer before being carried away, literally, muttering about sleeping for a whole week straight.

~o0O0o~

Sitting in the downstairs office, in a pair of denim trousers and a comfortable Quidditch jersey from her professional days, Ginny glanced over at her partners.

Fred and George were looking over the long inventory list of services performed during Vice President Blake Gordon's extended visit. Of course, before he came, she had cleared out her schedule so there were no issues with rescheduling others last minute. It was all planned to have him holed up in her boudoir for days while wearing him down and out simultaneously.

“What's this notation next to the three vials of Polyjuice Potion, in the inventory list?” Fred asked.

“Three vials of Polyjuice Potion, five sexual scenarios. First, I turned into that barely legal young wizard, who he then buggered rotten. Next, he had me transform into him, so that's the second vial. Then I buggered him and we sixty-nined – the second scenario. Then, while I was still him, he transformed into a horse and I fucked him in his horse's arse, plus blow job, the third scenario. Then he took the third vial and turned into his wife and then I fucked him as a witch, hence the third vial and fourth scenario. Finally I turned back into myself and had me eat him out while Polyjuiced as his wife as he watched in a mirror, hence the fifth scenario,” Ginny said in a rather bored manner, as if recalling the recipe for quiche off the top of her head. It amazed Ginny how often wizards liked to transform into a witch and get fucked by her, while Polyjuiced as themselves, or enjoyed watching girl-on-girl action. The Grecian Zeus and bestiality rape scene was listed farther down the parchment.

“Wow, he is even pervier than we were warned. Sure you're walking just fine there, Gin? We know how he's an Animagus,” George ribbed her. “Noticed how he had to be carried out on his back to sign the deal.”

“Horse or human, he's hung the same,” she said with a satisfied smile, purring to herself as she sipped her tea.

“Well, you did such a good job of renegotiating on Kinglsey's benefit, they said for us to set any price we want for your patriotic efforts that will certainly be a great benefit to our export economy.” Fred said it all before she started laughing, unable to keep a straight face. “Should we charge extra for your trouble?”

“No trouble at all. He was a fabulous fuck. Was even polite enough to make sure he lubed my arse before buggering it. That's a mark of a real gentleman fucker,” she praised him sincerely.

“So do you need to rest for very long, or are you ready to... get back in the saddle once more,” George asked, finding humor in his turn of a phrase.

“A few days rest so I can have lunch with Hermione, get a few nights real sleep in, a massage, my standard Monday afternoon appointment, and finish a book I was in the middle of when you booked the Vice President last minute.” Ginny yawned before reaching for a salmon and cucumber sandwich. “Pardon me. Why, someone anxious to book me?”

“Well, it's a bachelor party,” Fred began.

Ginny sat up in her seat beaming brightly. “A gang bang? Oh, I haven't had one of those since Puddlemere United paid for me to take on the entire Munich Mantiore Quidditch Team to wear them out before the game! Who's the lucky sod and his mates?” she asked excitedly.

“See, we wanted to talk with you first before we agreed. You might want to refuse,” George warned her.

“Oh God, it's not Crabbe, is it?” Ginny asked, her face fallen with a look of disgust.

“No, close, but not quite. Crabbe was not even included in the grooms' party, but you’re very close.” George held a face of equal distaste at the mention of Crabbe.

“Marcus Flint?” Ginny said, curling her lip up in disgust.

“No, think ferret,” Fred prompted her.

“Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” Ginny asked, her eyebrows suddenly raised very high in surprise.

“The very same git. We can of course say that due to personal family history that– ” George began.

“Nonsense! Of course, I'd love to fuck his brains out,” Ginny interrupted him, looking quite eager.

“What? Are you serious?” Fred asked, surprisingly shocked, given the long list of various people she had fucked and refused over the past few years since becoming her pimp.

“Have you seen what he looks like lately? Hell, I'd almost shag him for free! And given how his mother outright lied to Voldemort during the final battle and turned the entire course of events, I no longer have any qualms about shagging him. The question is, will Astoria Greengrass have any issues with Malfoy enjoying a traditional wizard bachelor party?” the courtesan questioned warily, not wanting the new Mrs. Malfoy coming to try and hexing her for a simple business arrangement.

“Actually, she was the one who came by and requested a weekend package with you for her fiancé and his three of his closest friends: Landry Varney, Astoria's cousin; Adrian Pucey, who you would remember from when we played Quidditch against Slytherin; and Millicent Bulstrode, who wants to Polyjuice into a wizard, and is not interested in the girl-on-girl thing, though she wants to fuck and eat you out while as a man,” George said, trying to keep his face impassive, but failing as his lip curled slightly with distaste.

Ginny blinked in surprise. Sure, she had the odd witch who wanted to know what it was like to shag as a man, but Millicent Bulstrode fucking her? “Did Bulstrode say who she wanted to turn into while shagging me?” she asked, slightly stunned that so many who Ginny had personally fought against during the war were now interested in sharing intimacies and bodily fluids.

“Erm, well they narrowed it down to three and would let you have final choice,” Fred said, handing a short list over to her scratch on a piece of parchment.

Ginny blanched at the first name, since there was no way she would agree to even a Polyjuice version of him touching her. With the second name, she merely replied, “Malfoy considered letting Bulstrode Polyjuice into his father? Wow, talk about daddy issues.” The third name on the list, Ginny shrugged and merely replied, “Terence Higgs, if I remember correctly, was one of the few from Slytherin who didn't become a Death Eater, and who doesn't look like a complete troll, as well as one of the few players on Slytherin team who didn't cheat if, I recall. Okay.”

Looking at the form in front of him, Fred read off, “They want to show up Saturday. That will give you a week's rest,” before handing over the long list of requested activities to Ginny.

Looking over the list, Ginny nodded. Nothing she hadn't done and enjoyed before, though the first scenario was a bit different; she would be able to easily and eagerly fulfill the wish list. “Did they stipulate how they want my packaged trimmed: Natural, shaved, standard? Scenarios? Clothing?”

“Astoria said she would get back to us with those details once you agreed to the deal,” George assured her.

“Excellent, charge the standard rate, plus fifteen percent extra, since he's a Malfoy and can afford it, or his soon to be wife will. And remember to stipulate–“

Ginny was cut off this time when Fred and George said in unison, “We know, no scat, no golden showers, just about everything else is negotiable or fair play.”

The first month Ginny had worked as a courtesan, she had discovered there were limits to what even she would do and put forth those stipulations before the fun began to avoid the issue being brought up at all during play time.

~o0O0o~

Draco, Landry, Adrian and Millicent ambled up the broad stone steps to the third story entrance, after having enjoyed dinner and a few drinks earlier that evening. There was a grand front door with an ornately carved ‘W’ on the front and a brass knocker featuring a very busty top half of a woman, reminiscent of a figurehead at the bow of a ship. The large knocker was mounted above the woman's head and the bottom edge of the knocker met across the tops of her very large and prominent breasts.

Lifting the large brass ring, Draco quipped, “Hope her knockers are as glorious as the one on her front door!” A deep brass on wood sound rang out.

The door opened by itself, and the four guests sauntered into the anteroom of Ginny's boudoir. When the door closed behind them, the candles in the sconces and chandelier flared to life. 

A house-elf appeared and approached Millicent Bulstrode. “Madam.” The creature presented her a tray with the small goblet of liquid, the small label next to it indicating it was Polyjuice Potion for her.

After Millicent had transformed into Terence Higgs, who had more delicate features and a lither frame, Adrian remarked, “Hell, you look more attractive now; I'd almost poke you.”

Before Millicent could sock Adrian in the arm, the door to Ginny's boudoir opened. Astoria Greengrass had set the menu for tonight, and the groom-to-be and his friends had no idea what was ordered and prepared.

The four of them walked through the threshold and stood in amazement. The bedroom was a large open air Quidditch pitch, with blue skies and white fluffy clouds high above. 

“Holy Merlin's balls, I love you Astoria,” Draco murmured to himself, his eyes fixed upon the main course for the evening.

Before them stood Ginny Weasley – naked, well, mostly naked. She was wearing a waist cinching corselette featuring the Slytherin House crest, Quidditch arm and shin guards, gloves, high heeled boots and nothing else, while holding her broom with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“How about we begin the festivities with a bit of naked Quidditch. First to catch and fuck my Golden Snitch wins the game,” she announced, gesturing to the brooms that had now floated over towards the four stunned guests. 

Draco's eyes were transfixed on the neatly trimmed triangle of coppery curls at the apex of her thighs and he sighed aloud, barely noticing the broom that was nearly bumping into him. 

“Better get undressed quickly, I'm a fast flyer,” she teased, before hopping on her broom, letting them get a good look of her sitting astride her broom naked with her arse sweetly presented for them to see a quick peak of her smoothly shaved labia before taking off with a flurry of wind.

“Shit,” Draco said as he and the others began hurriedly undressing and jumping on their own brooms in the buff and giving chase.

They flew about the pitch in a swirl, each chasing after Ginny, who deftly outmaneuvered them, having once been a professional Quidditch player. They were without the benefit of wearing gloves as well to hold onto their brooms firmly, their palms slightly damp with the excitement of catching and fucking the taunting prize.

She decided to go easy on them and after ten minutes of flying, let Draco Malfoy catch her. He was the groom-to-be and should have the first fuck of the night.

Draco reached out and caught hold of Ginny's leg, which caused her broom to tilt in a way that their brooms locked resulting with them tumbling onto the soft grass in a tangle of limbs, the facsimile of a bright sun high overhead warming their skin.

“You're finally mine now, Weasley,” Draco said triumphantly with a smirk, pinning her down.

Looking up at him, Ginny smiled, admiring the sunlight glinting off his long, fine platinum hair and broad, muscular shoulders. “Come and claim your prize,” she encouraged and spread her thighs.

Quickly, Draco settled between her legs and grabbed his cock, rubbing the tip against her near her entrance before finding the right spot. With one thrust, he drove into her and she cried out, tossing her head back, her red hair splayed out in contrast against the bright green grass.

As Draco pumped furiously into Ginny, Landry, Millicent and Adrian flew over and dismounted. Watching, they began to stroke themselves whilst watching their friend finally fuck the Weasley he joked he would do since his fifth year.

Looking over at the observers, Ginny smiled before turning her focus back to the wizard staring down at her lustfully as he thrust and grunted. “Draco, do you feel like sharing right now or do you want me all to yourself?” 

“Why don't you give them hand jobs and blow jobs for now,” he suggested with a crooked smile, thrilled at the prospect of the Weaslette being fucked and filled so lasciviously.

Ginny nodded and encouraged the three of them to kneel by her head. Landry grabbed his cock and shoved it into Ginny's waiting mouth while her hands grabbed the cocks of the others waiting.

“Oh, bloody fucking hell!” Millicent cried out as Ginny began stroking her. “Damn, had I known how good it was to have a cock, I would have tried this years ago!”

“That's it, sweetie,” Adrian purred as Ginny pumped her hand along his shaft.

Ginny made noises of delight while sucking and being fucked, letting everyone know how much she was enjoying this. She really did enjoy a good gang bang, especially since everyone present was adequately endowed.

“Flip over onto your hands and knees,” Draco suggested, with a gentle slap to her arse.

Rolling over, Ginny repositioned herself and waited until Draco sank himself back into her again. She moaned sweetly before looking to either Adrian or Millicent to take Landry's place.

Millicent, eager to experience her first blow job practically shoved Landry out of the way and demanded, “Me next,” before kneeling in front of Ginny and guiding her (Terence's) cock into Ginny's open mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Ginny groaned and she sucked her cock with relish, licking and slurping with earnest intention while bucking roughly against Draco who was pounding her from behind.

Landry and Adrian were stroking themselves while watching Ginny get it from both ends.

Draco gave a hoarse cry and came, thrusting savagely into Ginny as he emptied himself into her. Ginny grunted in time with Draco, enjoying the feeling of being filled. While certainly not literally hung like a horse, Malfoy was well endowed enough for her to appreciate and feel the difference.

As Draco pulled out, Ginny let go of Millicent's cock with a slurping pop of her mouth. Sitting back on her heels, Ginny suggested, “How about we move our activities to the locker room now and clean up a bit before getting dirty again?” She accentuated her comment with a wink.

From her arm guard, Ginny whipped out her wand and changed their surroundings so they were now in a very well furnished Quidditch locker room.

The quick and easy change in their surroundings reminded Draco of the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts.

Posing seductively, the courtesan placed one boot up on the wooden bench as she began to unbuckle her shin and arm guards. Finally, some of the others got the hint and finished helped undressing her, themselves already completely nude with a few grass clippings clinging to their knees.

Straddling a long wooden bench, Adrian began feasting on Ginny's breasts, grabbing and kneading them before wrapping his lips around one nipple to suck and lick eagerly. Now astride Adrian, she mounted and began riding him, her feet firmly planted on the cool tile floor.

Draco sat there on an adjoining bench, catching his breath while watching Ginny ride his friend, leisurely stroking himself. He was beginning to understand why Astoria slipped him Veritaserum that one time and asked him to spill all his secret sexual desires. One, from his days at Hogwarts, was to watch the littlest Weasley get gang banged by the Slytherin Quidditch team. While when he was much younger, he thought it would be a good way to humiliate, violate and exert power and dominance over her; however, with years and time his attitudes changed and he now found this to be extremely erotic upon hearing how she had become a courtesan. It was something he wished to still see and participate in – with her as a consenting member, of course. She had matured into such a deliciously voluptuous witch, he just wanted to fuck her all by himself all weekend upon spying her nude with that broom.

Ginny, noticing Landry and Millicent standing by the sidelines and unsure what to do, requested, “Can I have one of those delicious cocks in my mouth and the other in my arse?” noting Draco was recovering for the moment.

“You want me to shove this cock up your arse while Adrian is inside your twat?” Millicent asked skittishly, unaware that cocks could go on places other than the mouth and vagina.

“Absolutely, it feels very nice, especially for me. And given the package you're sporting, I'm looking forward to it.”

Ginny told Millicent how to cast the charm to lube her up beforehand. As Ginny felt the tip of Millicent's cock press up against her arse, she groaned wantonly. “That's it, just keep pushing in a bit and pulling back, going a bit deeper with each stroke,” she encouraged her.

Before the evening commenced, Ginny was given a briefing that told her that Millicent was still a virgin, and had very little sexual experience, but she wanted to try this before she finally let a wizard fuck her.

“That's it, back and forth, now deeper,” Ginny instructed her.

As Millicent found her rhythm, Ginny began to wail, exclaiming how really good felt to be double penetrated. Landry, finally wanting to get some more action, stood upon the bench a little to the side and behind Adrian, and shoved his cock back into Ginny's mouth.

Draco couldn't be happier, watching Ginny have every available orifice filled with Slytherin cock, and her loving it. Stroking himself, he nearly came again from the fantasy fulfilled before him. 

Millicent was thrilled at the sensation of having a cock and fucking something snug and warm and came with a whimpering grunt.

As Millicent pulled out and staggered backwards to join Draco on the other bench to recover before the next round, Landry said, “Finally, my turn. Adrian, let's switch since I don't want's to fuck Millicent's sloppy leavings.”

Adrian, who didn't mind at all, helped Ginny repositioned herself so that she remounted him – facing away from him, impaling her arse on his cock, while Landry straddled the bench and settled himself between her thighs, positioning his cock before sliding into her awaiting quim, finally allowing him a chance to play with her tits.

As Ginny was double timed, her face was a mixture of ecstasy and joy, a twisted grimace expressing pure pleasure and encouragement of her guests to keep fucking her,. She was especially thrilled when they timed their strokes in tandem so that they made her dance along the edge of an orgasm, her voice echoing off the tiled walls and wooden Quidditch locker doors as she screamed with pleasure.

Finally, the pair of wizards came, one shortly after the other.

Draco went over, extending his hand and, like a gentleman, helped Ginny up. Lifting his hand to her lips, he kissed it and said with most sincere gratitude, “Thank you, Madam; that was quite the exquisite experience.”

Ginny demurely bowed her head in acceptance of his compliment. “Thank you, Sir, but the evening has just begun. Gentlewizards and gentlewitch,” she said with a gesture of her other hand, “the showers await.”

Just past the rows of lockers and wooden benches they just fucked themselves silly on, four shower heads now ran, streams of warm water raining down onto the tiled floor, inviting their guests to rinse off and freshen up before the rest of the evening continued.

Millicent was barely able to stand; she leaned against the tile wall while the water sluiced over her masculine form. “Damn, I have got to have some wizard fuck me someday,” she mused aloud.

“Probably have to pay to have it done to her,” Adrian joked with a derisive snort as he began soaping up. Millicent leaned sideways and slugged Adrian in the arm hard enough the wizard with the mouth stumbled a bit and rubbed his arm. “Fuck, even as Terence, you hit hard.”

“I know a gentlewizard in my same line of work, Millicent,” Ginny offered sincerely as she soaped Draco's back. “He would make sure your first time is wonderful, I assure you. You'll be lucky enough that your first time will be assuredly pleasurable, and not many witches can claim that.”

“Definitely,” Landry and Draco both chimed in.

Now rinsed off, Draco continued to stand under the shower's spray, letting Ginny tenderly run the pads of her fingers across his skin, caressing his flanks. Without prompting, Ginny knelt before Draco and took his semi-flaccid length into her mouth and began to lave at it with her tongue as her hand began to stroke, bringing it back to life quickly.

“Damn, do you ever tire?” he asked in wonder, looking down at the red-haired vixen, her hair wet and clinging to her breasts and shoulders.

“Not when I have a feast before me and we've only sampled a few courses your bride has ordered for you,” Ginny purred before focusing on Draco's cock once more with her hands and mouth, periodically licking his sac and just behind, which caused him to gasp in delight.

Sighing, he tilted his head back and placed his hands on Ginny's head as he began to fuck her mouth, shoving his cock in deeper until he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. To his surprise, Ginny grabbed him by the hips and slowly guided him in deeper. He could feel his cock bend around the back of her throat as she took him in further.

“Oh fucking hell, what a fabulous little cocksucker you are!” Draco exclaimed rapturously.

When he pulled out of her throat, Ginny redoubled her efforts and sucked Draco's length like it was manna, while gently cupping and stroking his balls. With her one free hand, she slipped it up between his arse cheeks and pressed a finger against his anus.

Draco widened his stance and let her slip a finger into his arse, guiding it deeper until she found his prostate. She began stroking and massaging it while greedily devouring his cock.

The lucky wizard's face went slack and his brows furrowed in concentration, almost as if pleading for release from this dulcet torture. “Oh, God,” Draco whimpered and came in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny greedily swallowed, lapping up every last bit of his seed she could, relishing the feeling as his cock throbbed with each spurt into her mouth, ticking his sac as it tightened and squeezed with each pulse.

As Draco collapsed, the tile wall holding him up as his knees threatening to buckle, he gazed down in amazement at Ginny. No one had ever given him a blow job quite like that, and so willingly. For Draco, it was a pity that Astoria was not that fond of giving head.

Ginny licked her lips salaciously as she gazed up at Draco, delicately using the tip of her finger to wipe up the corner of her mouth where a few drops of his cum were still clinging, then licked her finger with relish.

“Oh fuck, can you come over here and do some of that for us?” Landry asked, a look of admiration on his face, his manhood rock hard once again after watching her go down on the groom.

Ginny knelt between Landry, Adrian and Millicent, while the showers continued to spray down around them. The courtesan began taking turns sucking and stroking the three remaining cocks surrounding her face. If one was in her mouth, the other two were being stroked, occasionally trying to shove two in her mouth at once.

“What did you do to Draco's arse?” Millicent asked, her breath hitching as Ginny deep-throated her.

After removing her mouth of Millicent's cock, she replied, “I gave him a prostate massage.”

“Can I get one too?” she asked with a whimper.

Ginny obliged and soon Millicent was cumming all over Ginny's face. Landry and Adrian, seeing the pearly while globs of semen, decided they wanted to do that was well and stroked themselves until they came all over her too.

Kneeling there, Ginny waited with a smile, her mouth open and tongue out. Their spunk wound up in her hair, on her eyelashes, dribbling down her cheek and clinging to her tongue.

Now with all four guests spent, Ginny whipped out her wand and changed their surroundings. Beyond the tiled shower area, waited an opulent library where fine spirits and a roaring fire awaited them. Towels and four plush dressing gowns were ready for them to use.

“If you all will excuse me, I need to freshen up,” Ginny said to her guests before quietly slipping away while the four Slytherin alumni donned their dressing gowns and settled into comfortable chairs and sofas, fine-cut crystal glasses filled with well-aged libations resting in their hands.

A short while later, Ginny returned through a paneled door to the richly appointed drawing room. She was wearing a matching lacy bra and knicker set in dark green, procured from Paris of course, along with matching high heels and a dressing gown of her own that let everyone see her lingerie beneath the green gossamer fabric, hiding nothing from view.

As she entered the room, Draco, Landry and Adrian all rose. Millicent didn't as she was used to being on the receiving end of this particular custom.

Gesturing towards the game table, she announced, “I thought we could all rest a while with a few rounds of Wizard Poker before we indulge in the rest of the evening's feast.”

All five sat down at a game table padded with felt, each place set with a stack of various chips. Draco went over and helped Ginny into her seat.

Now sitting down, Draco teased, “Chips? We're not playing for real money?”

While Ginny shuffled the cards, she replied, “Oh, the chips can be anything you want them to be, from real money to potion ingredients to sexual favors.”

Given the tone of the night, everyone voted for sexual favors. What the guests failed to realize is that Ginny grew up playing Wizard Poker with Bill, Charlie, and the twins.

When the wizards, Millicent included, realized they were all getting thoroughly trounced, they decided to call it quits.

Ginny decided to be nice and called on one chip that would be pleasant for all involved, especially her.

With Draco laid back on the sofa, Ginny straddled, facing towards him. As she rode him, he nuzzled his face between her breasts, sucking lazily on one nipple. Next, Ginny encouraged Landry to mount her from behind in the arse, reminding him to use the lubrication spell first. As Landry teasingly slid his cock into Ginny's arse, she tilted her head back and wailed with delectation. Few things pleased Ginny quite like the joy of double penetration, loving the feeling of having as many of her erogenous zones stimulated and filled at once.

Draco groaned and bucked up against Ginny, reveling in feeling another cock on the other side of one wall of her vagina stroking alongside his. Astoria would never have allowed this to be done to herself, nor would Draco want to share his wife-to-be with any other wizard. This was a win-win that he got to experience this pleasure, and that Astoria had given her blessing for this little orgy-fest.

“Are you sure I'll fit?” Millicent asked.

“Absolutely!” Ginny promised.

“And it won't hurt?”

“If you hear me scream, it's because it will feel so fucking fabulous. Trust me,” she assured the still-Polyjuiced witch.

With Landry crouched high up on Ginny's flanks as he sodomized her, plunging his cock in and out of her arse, Millicent slipped in behind Landry.

“Which hole?” Millicent asked.

“Whichever one you can reach. Either will feel great.”

Millicent grabbed her cock and began pushing and prodding. Finding Ginny's arse, it was a bit difficult since it was already occupied, Millicent pushed in and felt her cock rubbing up against Landry's.

Landry, feeling the extra stimulation of another cock rubbing alongside his, almost came right there.

Ginny let forth a bellow followed by more expletives for them to keep fucking her, cresting with a powerful orgasm that let everyone involved know she wasn't faking it by the way her body squeezed and quivered around their rigid flesh still sliding in and out of her.

Adrian, since he had the smallest winnings at the end of the night, was made to sit by the side and watch. He was thrilled just to view this and was busy wanking away, enjoying the show.

Millicent decided to try the other option and found Ginny's vagina, shoving in, finding that an equally tight spot to wedge into. Millicent reveled in the fact she was rubbing Draco's cock with her own, orgasming right there, having had an unrequited crush on Draco for many years.

Now with Millicent recuperating on the sidelines, Adrian decided he wanted in on the triple penetration action too and took the witch's place.

Given how many times they had previously orgasmed that night, it took a while for everyone to finally cum again. They were all feeling quite exhausted by this point.

Now the room transformed back into Ginny's boudoir, the five of them lay about in Ginny's spacious bed.

Panting, Millicent asked, “Before I turn back, can I try going down on you for once?”

“Absolutely! Would you prefer I clean up or not?” Ginny asked out of politeness.

“Is that normal? To eat cum out of your...”

“My vagina? Only if you want to do it,” Ginny assured her.

Millicent drove right on, thrilled at the sudden prospect of eating Draco's cum out of another witch's cunt. She greedily lapped and ran her tongue along Ginny's folds.

Ginny lay there, her head resting on Draco's thigh, when she noticed his cock stirring once more, turned on by the sight of someone feasting between Ginny's legs. Turning her head slightly, Ginny began to lazily suck Draco's cock and run her tongue along the seam of his testes which made him shudder.

As Landry and Adrian lay there watching, the latter wizard quipped, “Damn, Millicent, if you had turned back into yourself by now, I'd fuck you, just watching you eat out another witch's cunt.”

Pulling her head up from between Ginny's thighs, she retorted, “Oh no, you had your chance. I'm going to go with that wizard Ginny recommended so I know my first time will be good.” Her face, which still looked like Terence’s, was coated with juices glistened in the candle light.

Now satisfied, Millicent said she had had her fill and wanted to leave before the Polyjuice wore off, feeling very uncomfortable with the idea of Draco and the other wizards seeing her natural female form naked.

Ginny bid her guest farewell with a peck upon the cheek and praise for such sexual prowess for a novice, honored to give her her first real experience, and promised to owl her the wizard's name who would take very good care of Millicent, the witch.

Now it was just Draco, Landry and Adrian.

Adrian requested Ginny to clean herself up so she could sit on his face, fresh as a daisy. After another brief moment away, Ginny returned and straddled herself on Adrian's face, letting him eat her out at a languid pace, rubbing his face against her, with a bit of rimming thrown in. She enjoyed how he used his nose to rub her clit as he tongue-fucked her.

Draco and Landry conversed while lounging on Ginny's expansive bed, discussing some familial matters, often glancing over and pausing to enjoy the sight of Ginny riding and grinding herself up against their friend's face.

Eventually, Landry wanted to join in the fun once more and Ginny was double penetrated once again. Finally having orgasmed a fourth time, Landry and Adrian decided to also call it a night and leave the bachelor alone to enjoy Astoria's present all by himself.

Ginny escorted the pair of wizards to the door.

As she leaned forward to give a farewell kiss upon the cheek to Adrian, he asked, “How much for me to book you some night for myself?”

“You'll have to speak to my booking managers. They'll give you a quote,” she replied sweetly, parting with a caress on his cheek. She would have the twins charge him above the standard rate. 

Landry bent over and gave her hand a kiss farewell. “Madam, thank you for a singularly spectacular evening I shall always treasure.”

Now with the door shut, Ginny returned back to the bed where Draco lounged like a contented cat. As she crawled up onto the bed with the look of a feline stalking its prey, Draco wondered aloud, “I don't know how much more I have left to give. I think you've drained me dry.” He pouted at his lamentable situation of wanting more yet being too worn out.

Rolling over, Ginny reached into a draw of her bedside table. As she handed a vial over to Draco, she said, “Astoria made sure you'd have enough energy to take care of all your desires tonight, and all the way through to when you leave tomorrow at noon. This will perk you up and keep the party rolling as long as you desire.”

After draining the elixir, Draco felt re-energized as if the evening had just begun. Pulling Ginny close into his arms, there was a fleeting look on his face. Craning his neck forward, he asked, “May I kiss you?”

It was common knowledge that most prostitutes did not kiss their clients, since it was often an act of intimacy. Rarely did Ginny kiss her clients or allow them to kiss her, but with Draco she was happy to make an exception. During their entire evening, at no point had Ginny french-kissed any of her clients. 

Reaching up to brush a twist of his platinum hair out of his eyes, she met his gaze and replied, “Yes, Draco, you can kiss me.” 

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny moaned sweetly as she felt Draco seeking entrance into her mouth. As she parted her lips, his tongue ventured forth and plunged into hers.

In a tender act of mimicry, Draco's tongue slowly slid in and out of Ginny's mouth, slowly exploring and dancing with her’s, whilst he slipped back between Ginny's thighs and into her, his cock sliding into her in time with his tongue.

Ginny's head swam at the intensity of such a simple act, Draco's tongue sliding into her in tandem with his cock, as if he was making love to her. And given how drawn she felt to Draco from the moment he walked through her door, she could feel deep stirrings of a connection between them growing.

With each roll of Draco's hips as he ground himself into her, Ginny could feel herself growing closer to Draco. She could see the way his eyes looked at her; she was dancing in the dangerous territory of attachment and, to make it worse, she could feel that it was mutual as well.

As he continued to kiss her, and she kissed him back with the same passion, she could feel the heat build inside of her abdomen, building, tightening, filling her with so much potential energy. She groaned louder with each thrust from Draco, rolling her hips to meet him, stroke for stroke. Finally, she couldn't hold back and tore her mouth away and came.

Tossing her head back, she cried out and orgasmed, clamping down around Draco's length, milking him.

Draco, feeling her quiver around him, peaked with a shout, his eyes shut tight as the match was struck within him.

They clutched onto each other tightly as their orgasms waned, panting. Ginny had fucked many clients, but she rarely had she experienced such intimacy.

Unwilling to entertain such thoughts of falling for a client, especially Draco, Ginny went right back to business and suggested a leisurely soak in the tub to relax.

They sat in the large tub, facing each other; Ginny grabbed hold of Draco's foot and began to massage it. 

Feeling quite relaxed, and growing more curious about the witch he had fucked so wantonly all evening, he finally asked, “Just what caused you to seek the life of a courtesan?”

Ginny stared straight back at Draco, a bemused quirk upon her lips and replied with a question of her own. “Why are you marrying Astoria Greengrass?”

“Because I love her,” he replied, a confounded look upon his face, wondering how such a question answered his.

“And I love my work.” Ginny lifted Draco's foot from the water and began sensually sucking his toes, which resulted in Draco's eyes slipping shut and sighing.

“Fuck, and you are so damn good at it,” he groaned wearily. Suddenly trying to shake his head out of this intoxicating fog of lust he was meandering through he asked, “But what about you and Potter? Everyone assumed you two would obviously marry someday.”

Ginny became a bit more reflective, her eyes focused on the long, finely boned foot she was still massaging. “There are reasons why Harry and I are not together any more. Reasons that are between Harry and me, and no one else. If you're wondering if my becoming a courtesan had anything to do with Harry, the answer is no. Harry and I parted, and then a long while after that I decided to pursue a new line of work other that touring the Quidditch circuit. One has nothing to do with the other.” There was a finality in her voice that said that the topic was no longer up for discussion, no matter how politely she answered Draco's question.

“Do you enjoy this line of work?” Draco asked with a smug look on his face.

Ginny laughed. “Couldn't you tell how much I was enjoying myself this evening?”

“Well, it could be an act.”

“Occasionally, I may have to pretend, but that happens with only a select few. And I must confess, when I heard I was going to be booked for an evening with you and your friends, I couldn't wait to finally find out if those rumors about men being sorted into Slytherin were true.” To add to her point, she reached out and grabbed hold of Draco's cock under the water, giving it a gentle tug.

“And after tonight, is Slytherin House's reputation for well-hung wizards still intact?” 

“Oh, most definitely.” She gave him a wicked grin as broad as any Cheshire cat's.

“So who did you enjoy the most?” Draco asked, continuing to pry.

“And that is none of your business,” she warned him with a cool smile. “I don't ask you about your best sexual partner.”

“Phft, but that's easy. Hands down, you, Ginny,” he said honestly.

Draco had never called her by her first name, and the sound of it coupled with his sincere praise of her almost made her blush, but she schooled her features. “Well, to be honest, when Fred and George said you'd be my client, I did say I'd almost do you for free, since you had turned into such a good looking wizard, and proven yourself not to be a complete and utter prat.”

“For free? A charity case?” he teased, grabbing Ginny and pulling her so she turned around and was nestled between his thighs.

“Curiosity.” Ginny leaned back against his chest as his hand slipped between her legs and began stroking her.

“And have I fully satisfied your curiosity yet, Ginny?” he asked, breathing her name huskily into her ear, the sound making her melt.

“Oh, but there is still so much more yet to discover, Draco,” she purred back, raking her nails lightly up his thighs.

The water in the bath sloshed violently as they coupled once more in the tub. Thankfully, a few swishes of her wand and all that had spilled out of the tub was gone.

After a light evening repast, Ginny escorted Draco back to her bed.

“What now? Sleep, and so soon?” Draco asked with a mock pout, his hands toying with her breasts.

“Oh, no. Astoria gave me a very lengthy list of things she said... how did she put it? Ah yes.” Tilting her head up, gazing at Draco a bit imperiously and talking with a slightly overdone aristocratic tone, she quoted, “'Let's hope fulfilling these little scenarios will get them out of his system so I won't have to face his request that I do this for him someday.' Yes, that's how she said it.”

Draco laughed at the perfect imitation of his fiancée. Looking deeply into Ginny's eyes he said, as he brushed a pad of his thumb across her lips, “Well, if she thinks one evening of you wrapping these sweet lips around my cock and being able to bugger this delicious arse until you cry with ecstasy will be enough to get it out of my system, she is sorely mistaken.”

“My delicious arse?” Ginny prompted him questioningly. “And what if you had the chance to bugger your own sweet arse?”

Draco's brow briefly furrowed until Ginny went over to the bedside table and pulled out a vial. “I believe there was a few more things you needed to get out of your system, since Astoria doesn't want to experiment with Polyjuice Potion?”

The wicked grin that spread across Draco's face... had he given her the same look ten years prior, she would have been scared. Now it thrilled her.

“I can't tell you how many spell books I looked through as a teenager to make my back supple like an animal's so I could suck my own cock, yet never found the right one,” he mused aloud.

Ginny quaffed her glass of Polyjuice Potion with a bit of Draco added, followed by a breath mint. Now the same height as him, she sauntered over.

One thing Ginny always noticed when she Polyjuiced into another a man, and her client was about to enjoy his first homosexual experience, was the look of hesitancy, the questioning look where the client pondered if he was secretly gay or bisexual, but never had she been asked to transform into a mirror image of the client she was about to shag. So this was in a way a new experience for her as well, a sort of doppelganger masturbation fantasy, one could say.

For a moment, they held each other, hands stroking muscular flanks and the hard planes of each other's firm bodies. 

“Kiss me,” Draco whispered, his voice shaking.

Ginny cupped the back of his head and leaned forward. Slowly, she pressed her lips against Draco's, enough to elicit a soft sigh. She then began to teasingly lick his lower lip, which made him sigh a little louder. Fully encircling Draco in her arm, she waited for his lips to part, then firmly pressed her mouth against his, her tongue invading, capturing, plundering, claiming.

Draco's arms seized back in surprise, no one had ever kissed him as fiercely as that; usually he was the aggressor. Ginny was taking control and seducing him, sucking on his lower lip, forcefully grabbing him and guiding him back towards her bed.

As the back of Draco's legs made contact with the mattress, he was somewhat unprepared and gracelessly sprawled across her bed, tumbling backwards and looking a bit off balance mentally as well.

Draco found himself looking up at the mirror image of himself, giving a predatory look that made his heart beat faster. He could only imagine that same look on her if she were still female, and that made his cock spring to life quickly, remembering she was still a witch underneath all that lean muscle and pale skin.

“You seem quite sure of yourself,” he noted, trying to sound casual. “I guess you've done this before?”

Ginny nodded her head, returning same smirk he had given to her earlier that evening before he fucked her the first time, and she crawled like a panther onto the bed to hover over him. Settling her body atop his, she tenderly stroked the hair out of Draco's face with one hand while the other snaked down his stomach and gently wrapped around his stiffening erection.

With the lightest of kisses, she trailed her lips across his neck and jaw, still stroking his brow. Talking in between her kisses, Ginny asked, “If you're nervous or unsure how you feel about this the slightest bit, we can go slowly.” All the while, her hand continued slowly stroking his rigid flesh.

Draco's eyes slipped shut and he tilted his head back and let out a longing sigh. “If you're trying to seduce me and turn me on, I can tell you right now, you're doing a damn fine job right now. No second thoughts.”

Hovering over Draco while braced on one elbow, she gazed deeply into his eyes giving him a reassuring smile. “Good.” Leaning down, she began to kiss Draco slowly, purposefully.

He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't notice Ginny readjusting her body position until he felt her grab his member firmly, and suddenly he was rubbing up alongside another cock.

Tearing his mouth away, Draco gasped. Looking down between their bodies, he watched as matching cocks were being held by one hand stroking them up and down. He reached a hand down and joined it with Ginny's, increasing the friction and rubbing sensation of their cocks together. 

“That's it,” Ginny cooed, just as she began rocking her hips in time with their hand movements. Draco began moving as well, pushing up and into their joined hands holding their hot, stiff flesh.

Both began panting laboriously. Draco closed his eyes and threw his head back, whimpering out a feeble, “Oh, fuck,” before spurting in their hands.

With her wand, she discreetly cleaned up Draco's cum from their bodies with a wordless spell.

As Draco lay there, his chest heaving as he gulped for air, Ginny began to slide down, sucking and playing with his nipples, which caused him to shout a few more expletives. 

“Has no one, not even Astoria, played with your nipples?” Ginny asked, flicking her tongue against the small hard pebble of his pale pink nipple.

Draco dumbly shook his head, looking down at Ginny with awe. 

“Are you only this sexually assertive when Polyjuiced as a wizard?” he asked.

“Oh no,” Ginny countered before lightly biting Draco's nipple, which made his back arch up off the bed as he gasped. “I'm this way as a witch, but when Astoria booked me for your stag party, she imparted that you had a longstanding desire to sexually dominate me and fuck me, not that I overpower and fuck you. I hope I fulfilled that fantasy of yours.” 

“Oh, but you did, thoroughly, though I still want to do some more things with you as a witch before I leave in the morning.”

“Oh, we have plenty of time, and plenty of stamina potion,” she assured him, before running her tongue down the middle of his chest to his navel, which she began to lave at. 

Draco gave yet another whimper. “I've done this to witches, but at no point have they ever done this quite to me,” he confessed.

“It's a pity you and I were in opposite Houses while at Hogwarts. I could have expanded your horizons at a much younger age.” Ginny didn't say anything further because she had slid farther down and began sucking on Draco's cock yet again. 

She really did like Draco's cock, as it was large, but a manageable size, unlike that American the previous week. It was also nice and thick with just enough curve to stroked her just right when he was fucking her. 

As she began bobbing her head, she noticed Draco shifting. Understanding what he was doing, she scooted around until they were in a sixty-nine position on each other's sides.

Both made sounds of enjoyment and they sucked and licked and slurped and swallowed each other. Draco had never played with other wizards before, so when he tried to deep throat Ginny for the first time, he found his gag reflex kicked in very easily. 

As he coughed and sputtered, Ginny laughed lightly. “Go easy. That's a technique that takes a bit of practice. Just try taking me to the back of your throat and see if you're first comfortable with that. Then you can try going a little bit deeper. Remember to relax the throat,” she coached him.

As Ginny was busy using more advanced techniques, Draco took a breather while continuing to stroke Ginny's member. “God, I didn't realize I'd love sucking cock so much.”

Pulling Draco's cock free of her own mouth, she asked for clarification, “You like the idea of sucking any wizard's cock or just your cock with my Polyjuiced body?”

“Well, you of course. I don't fly both sides of the Quidditch pitch, but sucking my own cock, attached to you.” 

They kept themselves busy mutually pleasuring each other for a while before Ginny asked if he was ready for the next step. 

Being the ever genteel host, Ginny offered, “Would you care to top me first, given that you've already had my arse tonight?”

Draco had the temerity to blush. Nervously, he asked, “Actually, I was wondering if you could do me first?” 

Sensing how shy he had suddenly become, Ginny treated this like any other client who had come to her and asked to lose his virginity. “Would you like us to face each other or would you like me to be behind you,” she asked with tenderness, stroking Draco's cheek with a soft brush of her fingers.

Suddenly Draco, who had been very self-assured and sexually confident all evening, had become quite unsure of himself; almost timid. Stammering, he said, “I don't know. I mean, I just thought about it once. But when Astoria gave me that Veritaserum, that sort of slipped out and I hadn't really thought about it that much.”

“Shhh.” Ginny placed a finger upon his lips to soothe him and calm his troubled mind. “We'll go slow. And if you still feel uncomfortable, we can stop any time.”

How could Draco say that actually he was really excited about this, but just unsure what he should do with himself, usually being the impaler, not the impalee.

They cuddled face to face, exchanging soft and gentle kisses. Slowly, their passion began to build until their kisses were fierce and demanding.

Softly, Draco begged, “I want you inside of me.” 

To keep the intimacy of the moment, Ginny rolled Draco onto his back in order for them to continue looking each other in the eye. With her wand, she pressed the tip of it just inside Draco's tight ring and said the charm.

Draco gave a short gasp, feeling something slick and warm fill him.

With his knees hitched up and legs spread wide, Ginny held her cock in her hand and pressed it up against Draco's entrance, making sure the head was slick with lube. She pushed in slowly a little.

Draco grimaced.

“Shhh, just relax.” She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh to try and soothe him. 

As she pressed a little further, Draco frowned and shut his eyes tight. “Is it supposed to hurt this much, even with the lube?” he asked, feeling himself being stretched wide open.

“Well, you are rather well endowed, and your beautiful arse is a virgin one. You seemed to not mind my fingers. So we can try this one of three ways: We can either use a dildo of a more moderate size or I can use a special salve in order to help relax and expand just the slightest bit in order to ease entry. Or both.”

As Ginny lubed up the dildo, Draco kept his knees drawn up. As she slowly inserted the object, that was much smaller than Draco's cock, he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that's much easier to handle. And to think, I didn't think ever there would be a downside to my endowments.”

“Oh, when I use the salve on you later, you may enjoy that big, beautiful cock of yours, ramming into you. But as I said, we'll take it slow,” she promised.

As Ginny fucked Draco with the training toy with one hand, she encouraged him to stroke himself.

Draco gave a constant stream of moans as Ginny made sure the dildo stroked his prostate with each push and pull. 

Leaning forward, Ginny started giving Draco head yet again, still keeping up the steady pistoning motion of her hand.

Knowing he was close, he begged Ginny to stop for a moment. “Can you use that salve now? I'd like to cum with you inside of me.”

As Ginny slowly pushed herself inside Draco's arse, she let out a hiss, trying not to peak right then. Even with the salve, Draco was deliciously snug.

“Oh, my little virgin,” she sighed, looking down at him fondly. “You are so delectably tight. So beautiful.” Ginny began making long strokes, going slowly.

Draco let forth a long wail that rose and fell in pitch as Ginny plunged and withdrew. He begged her to go faster. Ginny obliged. 

After a few minutes, Draco asked to flip over, wanting know what it felt like to be taken from behind, like he had taken Ginny earlier in the night.

Ginny had Draco up on all fours, periodically reaching forward to stroke Draco's cock that swung back and forth with each thrust from behind.

As she leaned forward to kiss his back, Draco grabbed hold of her hand and held it tight. “Closer, be closer to me.”

Ginny pressed her whole body up along Draco's, her breath hot on his ear and she began thrusting with more force. Draco moved his leg up and to the side more to give Ginny greater access. She took it as a sign he wanted more, which she gladly gave him.

“Yes, yes,” he chanted softly as Ginny began jack-rabbiting into Draco, her arms wrapped firmly around him from behind. “Yes, fuck me,” he groaned, stroking his own hard member in his hand.

Ginny couldn't hold out any longer, driven over the edge of Draco's sweet plea. She came, grunting and ramming herself firmly into Draco one last time as she felt her balls tighten and squeeze, emptying herself into Draco.

Draco could feel the twitching and throbbing of a cock spurt hot seed into his arse. And he loved it. It pushed him over the edge to cum in his own hand with a long pitiful wail.

Had it been another wizard who had done this with him, he would have been repulsed, but for the fact it was Ginny who did this with and to him, he reveled in it.

Both required a nap to recover from that intensely intimate act.

Draco's eyes fluttered open to find Ginny gazing down at him, back in her original form, brushing his hair out of his face with a sweep of her fingers across his brow. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sticky, coated in dried sweat; in desperate need of a bath or shower again.” He sounded pleasantly exhausted. “I almost hate to ask, but also excited to know: What else do I have to look forward to?”

Ginny escorted Draco into her private bathroom. There was a well-appointed shower than included a bench for sitting while under the spray. Draco made use of it while still recuperating, enjoying the gentle ministrations of Ginny as she washed him. He then enjoyed watching as Ginny washed herself, with her putting on a bit of a show as she soaped her breasts and various other parts of her body.

Playing with her breasts for his voyeuristic pleasure, Ginny finally began addressing Draco's lingering question. “So I take it you enjoyed having me fuck you up the arse?”

“Oh boy, did I.”

“Well then, you're in luck. Next on the menu is Polyjuice for you, with hair provided by Astoria so you can see what it is like to be fucked as a witch, and I'll be Polyjuicing back into you. That is, if you want to try that. Since Astoria is used to accommodating you, I promise you that you won't need any period of adjustment like before.”

Draco said nothing but raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself, as if pondering how the idiom of “walk a mile in someone else's shoes” would play out in the bedroom. 

As she toweled Draco off, he asked nonchalantly, “Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do once you tire of being a courtesan?”

“Not really. I am not ashamed to admit it, but I really do enjoy my work.” Running a finger along Draco's jaw and giving him a sultry stare that could singe paper, she added, “Some clients have made this an exceptionally wonderful job that I enjoy far more than I could have imagined.”

Inspired by the moment, Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her possessively. 

Ginny reveled in it, having rarely been kissed like this since beginning her new career.

After Draco softened his grasp on her, he stroked her face, “Has anyone ever offered to take care of you exclusively?”

Tilting her head to one side, she gave him a curious look. “You mean, be a kept woman by one wizard and for one wizard alone?”

“Yes,” Draco breathed, pulling her close as he stroked her damp hair, leaning down to kiss her ear.

“You want me all for yourself?”

“Yes,” he sighed earnestly.

Regarding him, as he held her in his arms, she gave him a bittersweet smile. “Perhaps in time, I might consider your offer, but for now...” She shook her head, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Would Astoria really be happy and willing to have you take me on as your mistress? And just when you are getting married?” 

“You're amazing, Ginny. You're funny, witty, you're great at Quidditch, you're smart, you play Wizard Poker like a pro, you're beautiful, sensual, adventurous. You have the most amazing tits I've ever seen. You're an ideal lover. Hell, had I gotten to know you before I began dating Astoria, I might have proposed to you instead,” Draco gushed.

Ginny laughed and removed herself from Draco's arms to finish toweling him off and hand him a fresh dressing gown. “Draco, don't confuse a great time in the sack with a lifetime of love and companionship, with the prospect of having children together.” Tying her own dressing gown, she added, “Yes, we've had a lovely time tonight, and I have enjoyed your company greatly. You've mellowed out quite a bit, plus you're a very good lover yourself, and charming in your own right.”

“That sounds like you want me, and to keep shagging the rest of wizardom as well,” he said solemnly. Draco was not disheartened, but looked a bit rejected by Ginny's reply.

“I wouldn't mind having you as a lover. But this is my business, so you'd also have to be my client. After all, you're not a charity case, nor would I be doing this for free. And it's not like I take just anyone into my bed. There are many I have rejected. And a fair number who just want some simple companionship, without the sex.”

With that admission, Draco's face soured. 

“What?” Ginny asked with a laugh as Draco went to pout on a chair by the fire, where a middle of the night tea service had been set up, as it was about three in the morning. “Don't tell me that you've suddenly become possessive of me, after you enjoyed sharing me with your friends most of the night. I saw that look on your face in the locker room as I had Landry, Adrian and Millicent fucking every available orifice. I know you enjoyed watching that.”

“Yes, well that was then, this is now.” He waved his wand and poured himself a cup before crossing his legs and staring at the fire, not even waiting for Ginny to serve him.

“Come now. I'm flattered, quite flattered indeed you would want to keep me as your own personal plaything,” Ginny began as she walked over to Draco and removed the cup and saucer from his hand before sitting in his lap. “But since the end of the war we've spent exactly seven hours together in each other's company, most of it fucking each other’s brains out, and nap time.” The courtesan glanced at the clock to confirm it had been that long since he stepped into her boudoir. “If anything, it's the thrill of something new. Forbidden fruit, perhaps? The fulfillment of long desired fantasies you've stroked yourself to for years.”

Ginny continued to sit on his lap, stroking his hair and placing sweet kisses upon his temple. “I didn't take you for a sentimental romantic.”

Draco gazed up into Ginny's eyes and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. “That's because I've never met anyone to inspire me to be one, until now.”

“Let's not rush things. Besides, some of the brightest passions burn out the quickest. By the time your wedding rolls around, you could look back on this fondly, but glad this is out of your system. This could be nothing more than infatuation. We'll just take this one day at a time,” she murmured with her lips pressed against his temple.

While still seated in his lap, Ginny delicately fed Draco some finger sandwiches. When she popped a small strawberry tart into his mouth, she bent her head and tried to capture some of it back, which turned into some playful kissing and fondling.

Now that the mood had lightened, Ginny encouraged Draco back to her bed where she presented Draco with a goblet of Polyjuice Potion and strands of hair provided by his fiancée, Astoria.

Inhabiting the body of a female, Draco glided his hands down along his now soft curves, cupping the small yet firm breasts he was familiar with.

Ginny, who did not invite witches into her bed very often, more often wizards Polyjuiced into them, hummed with appreciation of Draco's new form, her eye raking over the lithe silhouette. Even Ginny could appreciate the female form aesthetically, while not attracted to witches in that way.

“Do you think you could do me a favor, before turning yourself into me?” Draco asked, his voice now a much higher register.

“And what is that?” Ginny asked with a bemused smile.

“Astoria would never entertain the idea, but I do enjoy watching girls do each other.” With Astoria's brown hair, her skin looked pale, easily showing the slight blush that crept across Draco's cheek.

With a short laugh, Ginny asked, “So is there any truth to the rumors about you, Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis having a three way?”

“You don't tell me about your time with Potter; I don't tell about my own liaisons,” he countered with a smirk, which came off more as a twisted smile upon Astoria's lips he was now sporting.

Ginny laughed a bit more – conceding fair was fair. She then used her wand to change her boudoir so that walls were now covered with mirrors and there was a large mirror mounted above the bed.

“There, that should allow you plenty of opportunity to enjoy the show, that is, if you can keep your eyes open,” the courtesan challenged him.

Settled onto the bed, side by side, they began with soft kisses. 

As Ginny began trailing her mouth down Draco's neck, he opened his eyes and watched the scene reflected back and moaned with delight. “Bloody fucking hell, but we look so hot together,” he growled, coming out more like a purr.

Knowing how much Draco was enjoying the show, she slid down further and began playing with Draco's breasts, making sure to stay to the side so Draco could watch the reflection above them.

Draco didn't know what was turning him on more, the feeling of his tits being played with, which had a glorious sensitivity he did not realize until now he was in female form, or watching the vision of Astoria being seduced by this red-headed vixen.

When Ginny slipped her hand between Draco's thighs, he bolted upright, unprepared for how sensitive a clitoris felt when stimulated.

Laughing, Ginny asked, “Intense?”

Draco flopped back down, nodding his head dumbly.

“Then you'll love this,” she promised before slipped her head down between his thighs and began feasting on him.

As Ginny swirled her tongue around Draco's clit, he wailed loudly, grabbing at bedclothes as he writhed, intoxicated on the feeling of Ginny's tongue and fingers stroking, lapping and licking. Sure enough, his eyes slipped shut, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through him.

“Oh, God, I have got to do this to Astoria more often,” Draco cried out, unable to keep his eyes open as he luxuriated in the feeling of what was being done to him with Ginny's deft skills.

“Here,” Ginny coaxed him and grabbed a hand and guided his fingers to his clit and instructed him on how to rub it. “Now, if you just relax, I think you'll find this is similar to a prostate massage.”

Ginny coated two fingers heavily with her saliva before she returned them between his legs and slid slowly into Draco. “That's it, keep stroking,” she encouraged him as his fingers kept worrying at his clit. Turning her palm upward, she crooked her finger and found the G-spot. With a slow and steady stroke, Ginny began to rub and palpitate it, which caused Draco to groan deliriously. As fingers slid in and out, Draco's hips rocked back and forth in time with Ginny's movement. 

As the pitch in Draco's voice changed from mezzo to soprano, Ginny knew he was close to climaxing. Leaning forward, she latched her mouth on one of Draco's pert breasts and began to suck feverishly, which pushed him over the edge.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried out as he bucked up and into her hand, his own furiously rubbing his clit.

Ginny could feel the muscles clamp down and milk her fingers, quivering until they finally relaxed.

Panting, Draco looked down at Ginny with Astoria's hazel eyes, drowsy with blissful release. He certainly had a deeper appreciation of his fiancée’s body and what felt pleasurable now. There would certainly some of the newly learned techniques employed on their wedding night, or before.

But before Draco could catch his breath, Ginny was downing a vial of Polyjuice Potion, turning back into Draco. With a squeak of surprise from Draco, Ginny settled into between his thighs and quickly guided herself into him.

Everything now engorged and aroused, Draco welcomed the intrusion, welcoming her and the feeling of a large cock sliding in and out of him. 

Looking over Ginny's shoulder, Draco could see in the mirror above the length of the pale male body atop a feminine form, legs spread wide open. Experimentally, he lifted his legs higher and wrapped them around Ginny's waist as she continued to fuck Draco.

“How does it feel?” she asked, her arms braced stiff, gazing down at Draco.

“Pretty damn good.” Draco was writhing on the bed with pleasure.

“Try playing with your nipples and rubbing your clit to increase the pleasure,” she suggested, while rolling over to guide Draco to ride her.

Complying, Draco tried a bit of both, finding a pressure and rhythm that suited him while rolling his hips back and forth until he found himself climaxing once more. Ginny followed shortly after, sweaty and out of breath like the real Draco.

The rest of the morning was spent continuing to experiment in and out of Polyjuice form.

As lunch time rolled around, Ginny helped a thoroughly exhausted Draco dress. Just as she fastened his cloak about his shoulders there was a knock at the door of Ginny's boudoir.

Ginny opened the door, she greeted her guest cordially. “Miss Greengrass, welcome. Come to take your fiancé home?”

“That is if he has the stamina to let me Side-Along Aparate him home,” she said with a bit of cheek, greeting Ginny with a brief kiss upon her cheek.

Draco's head, which had been resting bonelessly against the back of the chair just lolled to one side, drinking in the sight of the courtesan and his bride to be acting very amicable with one another. He merely grunted a weak greeting.

“Worn him out. At least he has a couple weeks to recover until the wedding and wedding night,” Astoria noted dryly, her face impassive.

“Well, I hope Draco has learned a few new techniques that will meet with your satisfaction.” There was an amused arch of one fine reddish brow.

“We shall see.” Astoria sauntered casually over to where Draco lay sprawled gracelessly in the leather club chair. Brushing aside a lock of hair from his tired face, she smiled down at him. “And should I be very pleased, I will have to reward him with more trips for more training by you.”

Draco's brow briefly furrowed before his face turned into one of brief amazement mixed with gratitude before Astoria Apparated away with him.

~o0O0o~

Mondays were always slow days for leisure-oriented trades that tended to have more business on the weekends, but for Ginny there was always a standing appointment for Monday afternoon.

 

After the war and she was finished with her seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny finally went with Harry to visit Severus Snape, their former professor and spy for the Order, who was a permanent resident at St. Mungo's. Nagini's bite had not killed the Potions master, but it had put him into a state of paralysis. As the venom coursed through his veins for hours untreated, there was damage that could not be reversed. Gone were the brilliant mind and sharp wit, as well as the strong body that once stalked the halls of Hogwarts.

Severus could walk, but with great difficulty and not without assistance. Mostly, he sat in his wheelchair, staring blankly out the charmed window of his small ward most days. Even his voice was mostly gone, not that he had anyone he wanted to speak to, that is until Ginny showed up one day with Harry.

Harry had been granted guardianship of Snape, since no one else seemed to want to take any responsibility for the wizard that killed Dumbledore, despite being exonerated of the charges.

Ginny held Harry's hand as they walked into the First-Floor permanent ward for Creature Induced Injuries. It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and she was unprepared to see a wizard once so strong with a hawk-like gaze looking so lost and frail. She stifled a gasp of shock.

Severus' eyes slowly swiveled, drawn to the sudden sound and visitors that he had hardly noticed. In the dank light of the dingy room, Ginny's red hair was a bright beacon of color against the darkly colored walls. Severus stared at Ginny, his brow furrowed, his eyes finally focusing on someone. With great effort, he breathed deeply, and with greater difficulty rasped questioningly, “Lily?”

That was the first word Severus had said since the final battle.

Upon Severus speaking, Healers flooded into the room. They swished their wands and prodded him, which he sat there, ignoring them all as his eyes were solely fixed on Ginny.

“Lily?” he attempted to say once more, but came out as a whisper.

This sent the staff into a greater flurry, encouraging Ginny to sit next to him, anything to keep him engaged and trying to speak

Ginny felt great pity for her old professor, having heard stories from Harry about the memories he viewed. It was quite a sorrowful state that the one wizard Harry thought hated him the most, due to his close resemblance to James Potter, had done so much to try and keep Harry safe. And to top it all off, Severus was the only one who had challenged Dumbledore’s assertion Harry had to die. 

Sitting next to the shell of the once great wizard, Ginny shook her head. “I'm not Lily.” Tears spilled over, feeling terrible she had to tell him otherwise.

Severus either did not want to believe it or was too far gone to understand what Ginny was trying to tell him. He smiled for the first time a very long time and mouthed the word one last time. “Lily.”

When she attempted to leave that first visit, he began whimpering at the back of the throat, like a hurt puppy.

Placing a comforting hand along his cheek, Ginny was able to have him look her in the eye as she said, “I promise to come back and visit you.”

Ginny did not return the following week with Harry, but he returned from his weekly visit to report that Severus was actually doing better. He was eating more and was more alert, according to reports from the staff. 

After a few more weeks, Severus began to fall back into the same catatonic state as before. It was then that Harry came upon the idea that Ginny should visit Snape at St. Mungo's since she was the sole cause of his brief improvement.

Sure enough, just a forty-five minute visit by Ginny, holding is hand, talking to him and reading aloud, was enough stimulation that Severus ate more, seemed more aware of his surroundings and even made eye contact once or twice with the Healers on staff.

Playing as a professional Quidditch player did not allow Ginny much time to visit Snape over the years, especially during the playoff season, but she made sure to visit him at least once a month, even after she and Harry broke up. Ginny knew that if it wasn't for Snape's sacrifices, the war would have easily turned against them and the wizarding world would be a much darker and unpleasant world. She felt a debt of gratitude, and if spending a bit of time with Severus made life a bit more tolerable for him, she was happy to spend some time with him.

Upon becoming a courtesan, Ginny was able to schedule weekly visits. Harry offered to pay for them, but Ginny said she was willing to do this as a favor for Harry, since it meant so much to him, and for a selfless hero who was otherwise ignored and still disparaged by the wizarding world. Severus became strong enough from her weekly visits that he could, under supervision and escorted, be taken out from St. Mungo's once a week and visit Ginny instead.

Ginny set up her boudoir so it would have lots of sunlight, a comfortable sofa and plenty of books for her to sit next to him and read aloud to him during his visits. These weekly sojourns to new surroundings and having Ginny all to himself further helped Severus recover some of his strength and mental acuity, though he still called her Lily, and could barely feed himself.

One visit, while Ginny read to Severus from a Potions tome by Barrent the Younger, he let out a shuddering sigh and leaned sideways on the sofa, turning to clutch onto Ginny. He proceeded to firmly rest his face firmly against her bosom and gave a great contented sigh.

“Lily,” he croaked out hoarsely, his nose nuzzling between her cleavage, his hands grasping at Ginny's shoulders. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Cradling him in her arms like a giant babe, she stroked his hair and spoke to him in a soothing voice. This merely caused Severus to nuzzle his nose between her breasts once more before settling down.

When Harry came to take Severus back to St. Mungo's, he was surprised to find the out-patient snuggling with Ginny in such a fashion.

“He seemed so happy; I didn't want to refuse him. It seemed harmless enough,” she assured Harry, explaining why he found them in an intimate embrace.

Helping Severus back into his wheelchair, Ginny leaned over and gave him a light kiss upon his temple. “Until next week, Severus.”

Just that small amount of affection was enough to cause the staff at St. Mungo's to remark about how Snape had improved vastly. He still could not dress himself, nor could he say anything but his one word, yet still they noticed the improvement.

As Snape's guardian, Harry discussed with Ginny what had happened. It was agreed that perhaps a bit of physical comfort would help with Snape's long term health and stability, as part of his therapy. Harry gave Ginny free license to decide how much affection she would allow Snape to initiate.

Through the seasons, Severus was brought to visit Ginny every Monday afternoon. Much of it was spent with Severus cuddled like an overgrown toddler in her arms as she tenderly stroked his hair and face, sometimes reading aloud to him, as he settled his face between her breasts, once in a rare while giving a snuffling snort of happiness.

One afternoon, as Ginny sat there gazing down at Severus, his eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at her. For the briefest moments, she thought that her old professor had returned for there was a brief glimmer of recognition in his eyes, or so she thought. 

Severus' left hand, which normally rested her shoulder, slowly slipped down. Tentatively, he cupped her breast experimentally.

“Lily?” he gasped, his voice still uneven and raw. His brows knit with an unasked question, as his hand attempted to slip inside her shirt.

“Yes, Severus,” she whispered back, smiling down at him.

His hand, uncoordinated and shaking, began to try and move the fabric of her blouse aside, but fumbled with the buttons. With a flick of her wand, the buttons down the front of her blouse undid themselves.

Despite Severus not having all his mental faculties, Ginny recognized his reverence as he reached out and stroked the flesh of her breasts, his finger toying with the edge of the lace that covered her. With lips puckered, he pressed them against the swell of her breasts as he palmed her flesh.

As his hand slipped under the lace, Ginny could not help but stifle a small gasp of pleasure as his fingers rubbed against her nipple with the movement of his hand.

This one small noise from her encouraged him as his other hand began to tug at her bra, seeking to push aside the pale lace in order to press his face against the bare and soft flesh. In all of their visits together, this was the most excited or agitated she had ever seen him. 

As his shaking hand sought to try and free her breast, she clasped his fingers in hers. “Shhh, allow me,” she murmured before unclasping her bra and letting it fall away.

There was an audible sigh and a fleeting look of adoration as he kept his eyes fixed upon the creamy flesh tipped with pink. Severus resettled himself between her breasts and tenderly suckled at her left nipple like an infant while his left hand palmed her right breast, cradled once more in her arms.

He murmured Lily's name, his mouth full of Ginny's puckered rosy flesh.

Ginny wasn't sure if this was some reversion to innate instincts to suckle at a mother's breast or the sexual urges of a man trapped inside of a faltering body seeking to release long pent up feelings. Ginny wished Harry had taught her Legilimency so that she could try and connect with the remnants of Severus Snape's mind and discover what he needed most to help him.

When Severus' hand began toying with her nipple in a way that inexperienced boys did when faced with their first pair of tits – and she had taken many a boy’s virginity in her line of work and before – Ginny was sure that Severus' needs were sexual in nature. She hummed softly, telling him he was doing it just right. She wasn't sure if he understood her or not, but he seemed happy.

It was then that Ginny remembered that Severus had always pined for Lily Potter. Harry even told Ginny about how, when questioned by Dumbledore years later about his undying love for Lily, he produced a doe Patronus and merely answered, “Always.” Upon recollecting that story, Ginny realized that Severus was probably still a virgin as well. 

_'Poor, Severus. Approaching fifty and still untouched. He's given so much for love, yet no one has loved him back.'_

Glancing down at his trousers, she spied his erection straining against the fabric. Given that with each increase of physical and emotional comfort she brought to him, there was a noticeable improvement in Severus' well being, she figured by logical deduction that perhaps this might be extremely therapeutic, or so she convinced herself. 

After rising from the sofa, she swished her wand and changed their usual sitting room into her boudoir. With a firm hand under his upper arm, Ginny helped Severus hobble over to her bed. Severus sitting upon the edge, she helped him undress and recline upon her sheets.

Standing by the side of the bed, she let Severus watch her undress. So rarely had he ever watched her so intently, his eyes fastened upon her curvaceous form. Ginny crawled up on the bed and straddled Severus. 

Leaning forward, her eyes locked with his, she asked him, “Severus, do you want this?” Her hand caressed his cheek, wondering if there was enough of Severus inside to understand what she was suggesting.

Closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch, he breathed, “Lily.” His tone alone, almost begging, said he understood and wanted her.

Ginny kissed Severus. His hand reached up and stroked her face with shaking fingers.

Reaching down between them, she found him, still firm and ready for her. Severus certainly fit the stereotype of Slytherin being well endowed. Slowly, she guided Severus into her, taking him gently. The moment was tender and intimate.

As she began to roll her hips back and forth, Severus craned his head back and exhaled sweetly, “Always. Always.”

Ginny understood all that simple word implied and it nearly broke her. “Yes, Severus, I love you too.” It was not a lie, as she did love Severus in her own way. She could never reciprocate his feelings, as he thought she was Lily and would never be whole again, but she admired him greatly and had become fond of him over the past several years. Ironically, it was an unreciprocated love, just as his was.

“You're the bravest man I've ever known,” she professed as she slowly rode him, her eyes bright with unshed tears, repeating the same words Harry said to her about Severus, the unsung hero. Ginny had thought Harry the bravest person she had known, but to hear such admiration and praise from Harry, she had to admit that Severus was the most courageous person she did indeed know, who sacrificed so much.

As she sat up, looking down at him, he looked up, his eyes filled with rapture, as if some long held dream coming true. His hands palmed her breasts as she continued rocking and riding him.

“Always, Lily, always,” he whispered, his voice choking up.

“Yes, Severus, I love you too,” she repeated once more.

Severus' hips began rocking up into Ginny's as best as he could, since his body was still weak, and he threw his head back.

Ginny, sensing him close, rode him harder. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek and chanted his name sweetly in his ear until he heard him give a stifled gasp and shuddered beneath her. He filled her with his seed as she sat astride him, holding him close, kissing the tears away from his cheeks.

“Always,” she said before planting a lingering kiss upon his lips as she stroked his sweat drenched tendrils of lanky hair from his face.

 

When Harry came to pick up Severus, he was unaware of what had happened. Severus was looking docile as usual as he sat on the sofa curled up in Ginny's arms. This time though, Severus was snoring softly when he arrived.

As they helped Severus up and into his wheelchair, Severus looked up to Ginny and smiled, looking more alert than usual. He croaked, “Always, Lily.”

Ginny leaned down and kissed him upon the cheek. “Yes, Severus, always.”

Harry gave Ginny a fleeting look, surprised by this new word added to Severus' limited vocabulary. He understood then what had transpired between them that afternoon, and he was initially unsure how he felt. A part of him was glad for Severus to feel love returned, even if it was a fantasy Severus was trapped inside where Lily was still alive.

Only time would tell if this simple act of tender intimacy would help further heal at least one broken wizard, since Ginny could not help Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss upon the cheek. “Until next week then.”

Before Harry grabbed the Floo powder, he stopped and turned around. “I'm finally seeing a psychiatrist.”

Ginny smiled and patted his arm. She had encouraged him to find help and was glad to see he was finally getting it. When they had parted ways some years prior, she had said she was not averse to picking up where they had left off, but Harry had his own healing to do first. 

“Maybe we can meet for a cup of tea sometime,” she suggested. It was her signal that she was still his friend and they could talk, and perhaps become more than friends once again, but only time would tell.

“A cup of tea would be good.” Harry nodded his head.

With a handful of Floo powder, Harry and Severus were gone and Ginny was alone in her boudoir.

~Fin~


End file.
